


Betwixt

by maarzanna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasy, Fluff, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Unsafe Sex, ghost merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarzanna/pseuds/maarzanna
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is a regular bloke, with a regular life. He has a 9 to 5 job, a nice flat, friends and a nettlesome sister. It's all normal, except for the fact he's quite possibly, irrationally, foolishly in love with his flatmate— a ghost.





	Betwixt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete re-write of an old fic I wasn't happy with. It's closer to what I originally wanted to write :)
> 
> While this fic shows unsafe sex, I do not condone it.
> 
> This is unbetaed, so I apologize for any mistakes, there's only so much spellcheck can do for me.

《◇》

Arthur frowned at the growing flowers out on his windowsill. A burst of vibrant yellow, sprouting between brick and mortar. He was one hundred percent sure they weren't there before he went to bed.

He leaned in closer catching a whiff of their peculiar, sharp fragance, as he regarded them curiously, scratching a spot below his jaw. The flowers turned this and that way, following the shift of his body like devotees, steams reaching out to graze his skin. "What a mystery," he murmured.

A gust of wind blew over, the thick smell of marigold grew stronger. 

"There's a thunderstorm today,” someone said behind him.

He startled at the sound, jumping on his spot, a shiver ran through him. Stepping away from the window he came face to face with Merlin. His smile was faux-innocence and teasing. Arthur was convinced Merlin took pleasure on sneaking up on him, knowing full well the lightness of his footfalls. 

“You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” he said, pointing an accusatory finger Merlin’s way.

“I hope not,” Merlin answered, rocking back and forth on his feet. His smile had dissapeared, his lips were a grim line. "I want you to live for a long, long time." The levity Arthur had aimed for was gone in an instant. Arthur's stomach twisted painfully, he couldn't handle the sadness he saw in his eyes. 

He cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair. Changing the subject with the subtlety of a freight train, he asked, “So, you were saying something about thunderstorms?”

Merlin was staring at him, his gaze loaded, full of something Arthur didn't dare to figure out. It unnerved him. Made him feel as if Merlin could see right through him. “Yes, I did,” Merlin said. His smile came back, slowly, smaller, more contained. Arthur breathed easier at the sight nonetheless. “I know for a fact there's a thunderstorm tonight. I can feel it in my bones," he teased. "And I saw the weather thing in your _iPad_." Merlin rolled his eyes. The way he enunciated the word, opening his mouth with a hint of disgust, never failed to amuse Arthur. 

Merlin was very against technology, despite of his addiction to binge-watching Netflix shows. He'd argued that after years of being alone he was entitled to some entertainment. 

Arthur clicked his tongue and paced toward the closet. "Okay," he said. He rummaged through the clothes, making dissaproving noises at his options. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Merlin standing with his arms crossed, wanting a bigger reaction out of him. 

"Is that— Have you nothing else to say?" 

Arthur turned, raised his brow, loving the way Merlin squirmed, he bit his lip to stop his smirk. "I have to get ready for work, or I will be late." 

_"Arthur,"_ Merlin said, sounding vexed. "Don't be a prat today. Do you not realize what I'm saying? It'll rain for hours." He lifted a hand, turned his wrist around. The sunlight hit him, and for a second he appeared almost translucent, his corporeal entity less tangible, less real. Arthur swallowed, ignored the dull pain in his chest. Merlin was there, with him. Unearthliness notwithstanding. 

He could almost touch him. Almost. 

Arthur stood closer to him, his hand hovering between them, his fingertips mere inches away from Merlin's lips. Merlin closed his eyes, his lips parted. Arthur wanted to kiss him, to touch and get lost in him and never let go. "I do. And I want to spend every hour of the night with you." 

Merlin's eyes were golden when they settled over him, Arthur's breath caught in his throat. 

"Is that a promise?" 

"It's a promise." 

Arthur went about getting ready, always aware of Merlin’s eyes on him, following every move he made. It made warmth spread through him.

Before he stepped outside the flat, Merlin’s voice stopped him. He had that playful air about him that always got Arthur into trouble. "Bring ice cream," he said. His laughter followed Arthur all the way to the tube.

  
  


《◇》

"You're acting weird," Morgana said. "Is there something bothering you?"

Arthur looked up from his plate, he'd barely eaten anything, he was tense, full of anticipation. Head full of Merlin.

Outside, it'd begun to drizzle. Perhaps it'd been a mistake to accept his sister's invitation to lunch. He couldn't concentrate and Morgana always required undivided attention. 

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, just a bit tired." 

Morgana wasn't convinced. "I didn't want to say anything, but—"

"But you're saying it now? Really, Morgana, you can stop acting as if I'm a lost cause." 

"You sort of are," she said, smirking. "I'm still waiting for an invitation to your new flat. You've been there for months." 

"It's just a flat. There's nothing special about it." Except that Arthur was lying. He couldn't begin to explain the allure of his house. Morgana would think he was mental, or pity him even more. He didn't knew which was worse. Some things were better left as secrets. Merlin was real enough for him. 

When he said nothing else, Morgana launched into a story about how she met this girl called Gwen, probably bored by his silence. It was nice to know at least one of them could have a perfectly normal love life. 

The dull greyness of the sky painted a wretched picture above the city. By the time he'd been back at work a downpour was falling, Morgana had shoved her umbrella at him when she'd dropped him off. She could be nice sometimes. He sat back on his chair, looking out the large windows in his office, he pictured Merlin, running around the flat, picking up things, turning on the telly, trying to make tea. Smiling like a loon at his reflection on the mirror. 

"Ah, I see your mood has improved." 

"What do you want, Gwaine?" Arthur was not in the mood for Gwaine's insinuations. 

Gwaine shrugged, coming into the office he dropped a binder in front of him. The fact he hadn't bothered to knock didn't went unnoticed by Arthur. "Need your signature, boss." 

Arthur grumbled under his breath, dismissing Gwaine, but not before Gwaine sat down on his desk, and got the chance to tease Arthur about his temper. "You obviously need to get laid," he'd said. Fighting an incoming headache Arthur treated Gwaine to a very colorful repertoire of insults. Gwaine was more delighted than offended, he blew a kiss to Arthur on his way out. 

It wasn't until he snapped at Elena, his secretary, that he realized how wound up he was. It was ridiculous. 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

"It's okay." Elena aimed for a smile, failing when she kept looking at him as if he'd told her he loathed her pony. 

Back in the solitude of his office he laughed, a desperate, self-deprecating thing he couldn't contain. Arthur didn't understand. He'd never acted like an out of control fool. He wasn't a teenager anymore. 

But, the thing was, he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Merlin. So wholly. So desperately. Merlin deserved everything, and Arthur ached with the need to give him all he could desire. If only he could stretch every minute beyond infinity. Arthur scrubbed a hand down his face, listened to the pitter-patter of the rain. 

He ended up burying himself in his work to stop staring at the clock.

  
  


《◇》

The flat was pitch-black, silent. Arthur fumbled his way in, leaving the lights off, not wanting to disturb the quiet. He left the tub of ice cream in the fridge, and went to his room with the intent of taking a shower. There was a buzz beneath his skin, something hot and searing. He took a deep breath, pricked up his ears when he heard the first sign of thunder. A rumble that could shake the earth. Pure power and energy released upon it.

The bathroom warmed up quickly, steam had risen covering every corner. Arthur climbed into the shower, savoring the warm water sliding down his back, muscles unknotting. It was relaxing. His eyes closed, his right hand wandered down to his cock, he rubbed his palm against it enjoying the pressure, not intending to go further. He just needed to feel. Sighing, he thought of Merlin. His pale skin, lithe limbs, muscle and bone.

Last month they'd had an entire weekend. They'd barred themselves in the bedroom, barely left the bed, Arthur got lost in Merlin's skin, the slide of their mouths and the ways they found to make their bodies slot together. The torrential of rain and the grumble of the skies had been a fortune. He shuddered, removed his hand turning the water to cold. 

Once he changed, he went to the living room expecting...something. It was empty. "Merlin," he called out, no answer came. His stomach shifted uneasily, there was too much silence. "Merlin?" 

"I'm here." Merlin was standing close to the window, his eyes shimmering, switching between gold and blue. 

"Mer—" 

Thunder roared outside, a streak of lighting split the sky, illuminating the world around them. Merlin gasped, turned to him. "Arthur," he said, laughter bubbling out of him. 

Arthur was in front of him in two strides, reaching out he found Merlin in the dark, engulfing him in his arms. Breathed him in. "Hey, hi, hello," he muttered against his jaw, pressed kisses to the corner of his mouth, rubbed his palms over Merlin's back. Touching him to reassure himself. Merlin was there. Finally. Merlin returned every kiss, every caress, and held onto him, buoyed to his body.

"I've missed you so much," Merlin said, his fists were bunched on Arthur's shirt, unwilling to let him go. 

"I brought ice cream," Arthur said, stupidly. Merlin laughed right by his ear, his breath tickling him. Their foreheads pressed together, breathing the same air. 

"I miss you," Merlin repeated, this time with more intent, lower. Arthur groaned, slipped his tongue inside Merlin's mouth. Merlin kissed him back, matching Arthur's desperation, it was a frantic slide of tongues, shallow bites. 

Arthur broke the kiss when his lungs could no longer take it. He licked Merlin's bottom lip, plump and red, and shiny. Merlin shivered against him. "I missed you too." 

Merlin pulled him by the shirt walking backwards, Arthur followed unaware of the dark, lost in Merlin's gaze. His neck prickled, it was intoxicating to know he was just as wanted. 

They reached the bedroom blindly, Merlin promptly pressed Arthur against the wall, attaching his lips to his neck, alternating between sucking and licking. Arthur pushed a leg between Merlin's, rocked his hips, Merlin matched his pace, their groins touching. Arthur was beyond hard, his head fuzzy, he couldn't think about anything else but Merlin's mouth on him. "Arthur," Merlin panted wetly against his cheek. "Please, I need—Just. I _need_ you, Arthur. Fuck me."

"Yes, I want. _Yes_." Arthur's ability to form coherent thoughts had clearly abandoned him. He buried his hands in Merlin's hair, fingers tangling on the curls, he brought him close for a kiss, sweat and unhurried. 

His moves were calculated as he undressed Merlin, he let his fingertips trace the newly exposed skin after he got rid of his shirt, dropped a kiss on both shoulders, inhaled his earthy scent. Arthur paused to feel every tremble and nuance of Merlin’s body. He licked his way down and then up his chest, lingering on his nipples, swirling his tongue around the buds making Merlin gasp, his eyes were half-lidded. 

It'd been too long, Arthur wanted to take his time, but Merlin had other ideas. He pulled Arthur by the arm, diving for yet another kiss, with their mouths fussed Merlin struggled with Arthur's clothes, showing none of the restraint Arthur had, he pulled at them, quick and desperate. 

They landed on the bed with no finesse, still touching, fingers gliding over sweaty skin. Merlin manouvered them so Arthur is on top of him, spreads his legs to fit him there. Their cocks rubbed together making them hiss. Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He was hanging by a thread. Merlin's chest was already flushed, his pupils blown, cock leaking with precum. Arthur had never seen someone as beautiful as he was right then, naked and vulnerable, wanting him. Arthur's heart strangled itself with the fierce need to have him.

"I want to be inside you," Arthur breathed in the space between them. Merlin nodded, said, "Please. I want to feel you." 

Merlin got himself ready, pumping his fingers in and out of his arse, on display just for Arthur. He stopped Arthur when he reached for a condom, laughing at him. "We don't need it. I want you. All of you." 

Arthur swallowed. "Fuck." 

His hands were shaking when he grabbed Merlin's ankle, pressed a kiss there, and then another further up near his knee. Grabbing his cock he lined himself on Merlin's entrance, rubbing the head against the tight ring before pressing inside, inch by inch. He closed his eyes, bit his lips, he was inside Merlin. He let out a strangled, disbelieving laugh. Merlin moaned, his head falling back against the pillows when he was fully inside. Arthur settled on a pace, controlled at first, torturing both of them with the slow drag of his cock. 

All he knew was tight heat, and Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.

"More," Merlin said, urging Arthur, and he couldn't hold it in anymore, he gave into his desire, his need to make Merlin lose himself, to be there with him. He fucked him hard and fast, the wet smack of skin against skin and their ragged breathing filled the room. Merlin's vocabulary was a litany of, _Arthur_ and _Christ_ and _I need you_. Arthur could only think, _me too_.

Reaching between them he took Merlin's erection in his hand, he pumped in time with his thrusts, Merlin came with a sob. He laid on the bed flushed and sweaty, lazily touching his spent cock, letting Arthur take and chase his own pleasure. It wasn't long before Arthur's pace became erratic, his orgasm toppled over him, as if the charge of electricity from the thunderstorm was coursing through him, ozone in his mouth. He stilled above Merlin, mouth open, trying to catch his breath, he was shaking. Merlin bracketed his face and pulled him down for a kiss, a chaste peck of lips, he kissed his jaw, his forehead, held him until the shaking subsided. The bed was a mess of tangled sheets, of sweat and cum, but none of it mattered. They were together. 

Arthur laid his head on Merlin's chest, he traced invisible patterns on his skin, while Merlin was busy carding his fingers through his sweaty hair, and humming a song under his breath. Arthur laughed, recognizing it. 

"You're head over heels, huh?" He tried to pass it off as a joke, his heartbeat was wild in his chest. 

Merlin hooked a finger under Arthur's chin making him look up. "Do you even need to ask?" 

Merlin's answer was so earnest and sincere, Arthur felt his stomach contract and his breath left him. "Same," he said. Merlin's smile was so radiant it could've competed with the sun. "But I have to introduce you to better music."

"Hey! I'll have you know that song was very popular while—" Merlin stopped, gave him his sad little smile. The one that was like a knife through Arthur's heart. "While I was alive."

Arthur nodded, moving to straddle him, legs on either side of him. He leaned down bumping their noses together. Merlin scrunched up his face, his eyes were lively again. "Okay. I guess it can be our song, or something."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrist, changing their positions in one swift movement. Arthur was trapped under Merlin's body. He was satisfied with the turn of events. They laughed and traded slow kisses, always touching, and Merlin fucked Arthur against the matress as if there was nothing else he wanted, his mouth hot and possessive. Both clung to each other, hoping the thunder and lighting would never cease.

Merlin was living on borrowed time.  
  


《◇》

Arthur woke up before sunrise, the stillness in the room almost palpable, outside the sky was a blend of orange and lilac, of dazzling blue. He turned on his side, dragging his fingers down Merlin's arm, slow and reverential, drinking in the warmth he still radiated. In a perfect world it would always be like that; easy mornings tangling and untangling together, touching, kissing, never wondering if it was their last. Merlin would always be there, with him.

He kissed Merlin’s shoulder, hid his face in the crook of his neck. Merlin mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Arthur draped his arm over Merlin's chest keeping him there, his palm splayed on top of his heart. A boom-boom still discernable. It was his favourite sound in the world.

Arthur stared at the flowers outside, growing, tangling, reaching, surreptitiously slipping in. He looked back at Merlin's sleeping form, now less tangible, more distant. The flowers grew, blossomed. He smiled, glancing between the man still in his arms fading with dawn, and the thriving flowers filling empty spaces with life.

**Author's Note:**

> There's this belief that the possibilities of coming in contact with ghosts increase when there are thunderstorms, given the high electrical and electromagnetic energy released, the entity can harness said energy, thus making them more visible. So yeah, you can go ghost hunting next time there's a thunderstom, should you feel so inclined ;D
> 
> Marigolds are a symbol for remembering the dead, they're also associated with the sun, light and rebirth. 
> 
> The song they were talking about is [Head Over Heels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsHiG-43Fzg) by Tears For Fears.
> 
> Just to clarify, Merlin died way back in the 80s. He's obvs a very friendly ghost.


End file.
